do u remember me?
by lostnumb
Summary: What happened if Richard didn't fall to his death but instead pleaded insanity and winded up in a mental institute? When an old childhood friend comes along, what will she discover?
1. chpt 1: A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Murder by Numbers, or the characters. The only thing I own is Faith and any other characters I may add further into the story.

"Hi, I'm here to see Richard Haywood." A young girl with dark brown shoulder length hair said to the desk attendant. The man at the desk looked up and gave her the once over then paged a Doctor Neil.

"Please fill this form out and leave your belongings at the desk. You can come back for them when you leave, Ms…"

"Faith Evans and I have a question. Am I allowed to give him pictures or anything?" She pulled a packet of pictures out of her knapsack and handed them to the attendant. He looked over them quickly then looked at her, handing them back.

"I see now problem with it but you'll have to ask Dr. Neil when he comes to get you." She nodded, handed him her bag, took the form and sat down in a chair in the waiting area. She had just filled it out and brought it up to the desk when a man in his mid. 30s walked in and up to the desk.

"There's someone here to see Mr. Haywood?" He asked the attendant. He pointed to Faith who was still standing at the desk right next to him.

"Ah. You must be Faith Evans." He took her hand and shook it in a firm grip. 'Wonder what he does around here.' Faith thought to herself.

"Yes and you would be?"

"I'm Doctor Neil, but you can just call me 'Doc' like Richard does. If you follow me, I'll take you to see him." She started following him down series of clean white halls.

"Oh um...I was wondering if I could give Richard some pictures." Faith handed him the packet and he flipped through them.

"Yes, I think he'd be pretty happy to have them. His mother brought him a few things but not many pictures. How do you know Mr. Haywood?" He handed back the pictures.

"We grew up on the same street. We were always together when we were kids. We even had all the same classes but then I was sent to a private middle school while he went off to a public one. From there we just kind of went our separate ways." They had stopped in a room with a large plexi glass window facing a table and some chairs. He opened the door next to the window and led her in.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. If you need anything, a few attendants and I will be right behind this mirror ok?" Faith nodded and sat in one of the chairs, folding her hands on the packet of pictures. Dr. Neil left and a few minutes later two attendants led in a young man Faith barely recognized. They sat him down and left, one of them giving Faith thumbs up.

The young man looked up with dangerous blue eyes. He sat up straighter and looked at Faith. 'He looks so different. He doesn't even seem like the Richard I knew. Of course not, he's not the same one I knew.'

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who I am?" Faith asked relaxing a little. 'At least he sounds liked the old Richard.'

"No but your gonna tell me right? You better not be another damn reporter." He leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

"Do you remember a girl you used to play with up until middle school? She went to private school and you two just sort of grew apart?" Richard looked at her and got up. Frightened Faith quickly got up and backed away. He walked toward her and grabbed her and held onto her. Shocked she hugged him back and heard him whispering her name.

"Oh god I've missed you." He pulled away a little looked into her eyes. 'Same green eyes, always so full of mischief.' He smiled at her and then sat back down. She slid the packet of pictures towards him.

"I brought some pictures for you. There's not many but they are some of us when we were younger." He slowly looked through them, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Faith. I'm so sorry for treating you like dirt. I didn't mean to. I…I guess popularity got to me."

"Richard it's ok. I'm ok with it or I wouldn't be here. But that's not what I'm here for. I need to know why you and Justin killed her."

Well that's all for now. Review whether it is good or bad. The continuation of this story is entirely up to you guys.


	2. chpt 2: Rings and Strawberries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Murder By Numbers, characters or anything that has to do with it. I own Faith, Dr. Neil and any other characters that are added in the story in later chapters.

Chpt. 2: Rings and Strawberries

Faith and Richard had been sitting in that little room for almost two hours.

"So we decided to just do it. See how far we could get with the perfect murder. I didn't kill her though. It was Justin I swear to it."

"I know and the courts know. They found the tape in your basement. Justin is in jail for life with parole. I haven't talked to him yet. I wanted to see you first. I talked to the court and they said you can go home in a few years. That's if you have good behavior and stop threatening the other residents." She glared at him.

"You heard about that huh?" He hung his head down a little smirking.

"Yeah I heard about that. Richard what has happened to you? I mean you were always the smartass rich kid but when did you become a jerk too? I saw what you did to that freshman when you entered your junior year. You took her books and threw them in the garbage then proceeded to call her a fat cow."

"I wanted to apologize but everyone was laughing and the whole day I was getting complimented and I became popular in my sophomore year. I was finally someone to people."

"So you figured, hey if people notice me now, how about I kill someone too?" Faith said getting upset.

"No, I…I don't know why I did it. I guess I figured that we got away with everything any way, so why not something else." Faith moved her seat back a little and sighed.

"I've got to go Richard." Faith got up and Richard threw himself at her and hugged her middle.

"Please don't go. I need you here. Please." He sobbed into her stomach. Faith got down on her knees beside Richard and pulled him away a little. 'This isn't like him. He was never this weak.'

"I'll be back Richard. I promise. Just be good and you'll get out of here. We'll find a place for you out of town and everything will be ok. I promise."

"Do you remember a ring you gave me on the first day of middle school?" They stood up and Richard tapped on the glass. One of the attendants came out and handed him a ring. He walked over to Faith and showed her the ring. It was a silver band that Faith had given him the first day of middle school, right before she got into the car and drove off for private school. She remembered it so clearly. Tears sprang into her eyes as she turned it over in her hand. Richard gently lifted her head up and brushed away some of the fallen tears with his thumb. She smiled and handed him back the ring.

"Yeah and we stood in the middle of the street hugging until my father pulled me into the car."

"Were you and your dad ok after that?" Faith flinched as he asked that question.

"No. He still smacked me around. Still does sometimes if I do something stupid, but you know I deserve it or it wouldn't happen you know?"

"You don't deserve it Faith. You never did and never will. Why don't you tell anyone?"

"I never told anyone except you. Not even Sarah, I never really told her anything about my home life. I never invited her over either; I guess that's why she never called anymore. Do you remember her?"

"Yeah that little blonde girl we'd hang out with. She had the swimming pool?" Faith nodded and stepped forward and held on to Richard. His arms held her waist pulling her closer.

"Don't ever forget me Richard."

"How could I?" 'She still smells like strawberries. How can I remember that when I can't remember anything else?"

"Well I got to get going. I have a long drive home." Faith pulled away. Richard let her go and nodded.

"You still live with your father?" He asked and noticed her flinch again.

"Yeah, I'd move in with Bryan but I'm not ready for that kind of commitment."

"Brian?"

"Yeah he's my boyfriend. We've been going out for a few months now." Richard didn't say anything, just licked his lips, head hung down. There was a knock on the window behind Faith signaling that time was just about up. Richard looked up at her and sighed.

"Well I guess that's your signal huh?"

"Yeah, I'll come by tomorrow after work. I promise Richard and you know I never break a promise." She hugged him and watched as the same two attendants led him back out the door.

Driving home Faith thought about what had happened those last 3 hours. Tear formed as she remembered them as kids at the lake and going for hikes in the woods behind her house. Even the endless nights in the tree house when she needed to get away from her father. Richard was always with her those nights, making sure she slept. 'He really means a lot to me. Why hadn't I seen it before? Not that I like him like "that" though. I have Brian. Sure he's not always around but still, he's busy with his job at the club and all. I just wish he was around more like Richard was.'

Richard laid down on his bed with the pictures. Slowly he looked through all of them remembering all the times they were together whether it was in the tree house staying up late comforting Faith after another blow from her father or at the lake laying on the dock looking at the stars. 'I hope he doesn't lay another hand on her. It would sure be a shame to have to beat him to a bloody pulp. I'd do a lot for her. I wonder what's up with this guy Brian. Better be treating her right or he'll be gone too. Ugh what am I thinking? Of course he's ok, he's with Faith. She always knew kind of guy she wanted.'

**Well that's it for the second chapter! Please review! Flames welcome too. **


	3. chpt 3: Drunken Fights

**Disclaimer: It's the same as always. I don't own any of these characters except Faith, Doc and Brian. Got it? Good, now on with the story!**

Chpt. 3: Drunken Fights

"Brian, its Faith. Sorry I wasn't home earlier. I went to see an old friend. Well when you get the message please call me ok? I love you. Bye." Faith hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. Faith had got home and listened to the answer machine. Brian had left twelve messages for her. He sounded kind of worried so she called as soon as the messages were done. She also got one from her mother and father saying they'd be home late and something about a party. Her cat MeowMix jumped up on her lap and meowed.

"Hey buddy, are you hungry?" She said to her cat and he answered with another meow.

"Come on lets go get you some dinner." Faith got up holding the cat and walked into her little cramped kitchen. She put the cat down on the counter and got a bowl out of the cabinet. Setting the bowl down, she picked up the small pouch of cat food and emptied it into the bowl. The cat started eating and Faith walked off into her bedroom peeling off her zip up sweater and kicking off her shoes throwing them into a corner. Sighing she sat down on her bed looking around. After a few minutes Faith decided she needed a bath to relax so she slipped out of the rest of her clothes and donned a robe. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the facet letting the hot water run into the tub. She walked back in her room and get her radio and plugged it in, in one of the sockets in the bathroom making sure it was away from the tub. She turned off the water and took of her robe the slowly slipped into the hot water.

Faith leaned back and enjoyed the way the water swirled around her body, making the stress go away. Her thoughts swayed to Richard.

'He's so different from when I knew him. I wonder if he realizes how much damage he caused. Well I'll still be here for him even if they keep him in there. I know I told him he could be out in like a year but that's only because I didn't want him to get his hopes up. They said he could be out next month with good behavior. I guess he could stay here, I don't think his parents will take him back. When I talked to them, they were so cold to me. Yeah well what do you expect? They never liked me. Oh well.' Faith closed her eyes and started drifting off in a light sleep when she heard a loud bang near the front door of the house. She bolted up and sat still. The bang came again and she got out of the tub and put her rob on. She cautiously walked toward the door and peeked out the peephole but saw nothing. She unlocked the door and stuck her head out. She saw someone out on her porch but he was too far away to see who it was.

"Hello?" She called out. The person turned around and looked at her. 'He is veeeery drunk' she thought.

"Hellooo? Who's you?" The man said and Faith knew it was one of Brian's friends.

"I'm Brian's girlfriend. Do you need some help?" Faith stepped out the house and onto the porch towards the man.

"Nooo. I need to finds Brian now."

"Well do you know where he is?"

"He's here. Look at you, your beautifuls."

"Um…thank you but he's not here."

"Who's not here?" Faith turned around and saw Brian.

"Oh I didn't think you were here."

'At least he doesn't sound drunk, so maybe he's not.' She thought to herself.

"I'm here. What are you up to baby?" He stepped forward and she could smell the alcohol on his breath and she started backing herself back to the door or the house.

"I was just taking a bath and I heard someone at my door. I got scared."

"It's just me baby. No need to be scared." He held his arms out to her and she backed away a little more.

"What's wrong with you?" He yelled. She cringed knowing he was definitely drunk.

"Nothing sweetie, you should go home now. It's late and I need to get some rest and you do too." She was almost to the door. But almost wasn't good enough.

"Don't tell me what I have to do you ungrateful bitch!" He yelled and lunged at her. She turned to run but he grabbed her ankle. She twisted but couldn't get loose. He flipped her over so Faith was facing him and he punched her right in the face. She screamed out in pain and kneed him in the groin. He doubled back and she took the opportunity to run back in the house and lock the door.

"You fucking bitch. You goddamn slut." She said and soon there was silence. Faith had her back against the front door, tears rolling down her face. She slowly got up and walked back upstairs to her room. She walked into the bathroom and let the water drain out and took a look in the mirror. 'Damn, its gonna bruise pretty badly. Shit I'm bleeding.' His ring had cut her right by her eye. She grabbed a face cloth and wet it then gingerly dabbed her face. 'Well there goes having a relaxing night.' She went back into her room and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. She laid down on her bed and curled up into a ball. She started crying and she cryed herself to sleep.

**Ok well that's it for now. R & R and another chapter is promised this week. **


	4. chpt 4: The Truth Is Out

**Disclaimer: It's the same as always. I don't own any of these characters except Faith, Doc and Brian. Got it? Good, now on with the story!**

Chpt 3: The Truth Is Out

"Hey Richard." Faith was at the institute the next day at 3:00 right after work. She didn't even change out of her work clothes which was a waitress dress and apron. She acted at a local theatre and sang at a few clubs with her friend's band.

"Hey, what happened to your eye? It wasn't your father was it?" Richard sat in his chair, his knuckles turning snow white from him clenching his fist. Faith kept her eyes downcast.

"No."

"Then who was it?" Richard asked controlling his anger.

"Um…it was Brian but I don't think he meant it."

"He fucking hit you? What the hell is his problem?" Richard got out of his chair and was now yelling.

"Richard he was under the influence of alcohol. It wasn't his fault." Tears slipped down her face and she bowed her head even more.

"I don't care Faith. No one has the right to do that and you know it. I could friggen wring his neck right now." Faith started crying harder. Richard threw his chair across the room.

'Richard is right. He didn't have the right to do it but I love Brian. What am I supposed to do?'

"But I love Brian." Faith said in barely a whisper.

"So, I loved my parents and they still treat me like dirt. Faith please, it's not worth it. You shouldn't be hit by your boyfriend or your father. Leave home. Get an apartment. Don't go back there." Richard calmed down a little.

"I can't. It's my home." Faith said lifting her head.

"So I had a home that I can't go back to now." Richard lifted her head a little higher and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Faith managed a small smile and leaned into Richard letting him hold her.

'_Why do I feel so safe around him when he could be dangerous? I shouldn't be this close, but I love the feeling of being in his arms.' _ Richard was shocked at first. He didn't think she'd want to be near him after him yelling and throwing things_. 'God I love when she's this close. What am I saying? This is Faith we're talking about! Childhood friend Faith.' _ Richard pulled away a little.

"We need to talk about the courts." He picked up his seat and sat back down.

"What about it?"

"They came to see me before you got here and they told me that with the behavior I've been showing that I can get out of here next month. How come you told me it would take a few months at the least?"

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up." Faith looked down at the table.

"Faith look at me." When she looked up he could see tears in her eyes.

"You don't want me out of here?" He asked.

"No that's not it. I want you out of here just as badly as you want out. It's just everything is so confusing."

"When I get out of here I'm going to take care of you and that'll be all you need. I'll get a house and we can live there and you can move out of your parents' house." He pulled her hands toward him and held them in his.

**I know this was a short one but I need to go get ready for the taste of chaos tour, see you all later!**


	5. chpt 5: Getting Out

**Disclaimer: It's the same as always. I don't own any of these characters except Faith, Doc and Brian. Got it? Good, now on with the story! By the way, Faith didn't break up with Brian.**

Chpt 5: Getting Out

A MONTH AND A HALF LATER

"Mr. Richard Haywood we will let you off with a heavy probation. Your probation officer will meet with you after court. So you will be staying where Mr. Haywood?" The judge questioned.

"I haven't really thought about any of that." Richard answered.

"He can stay with me your honor." Faith stood up in the court room.

"And you would be?" He looked at her skeptically.

"I am Faith Evans, a close friend of Mr. Haywood's."

"Very well, you may keep an eye on Richard. I am handing you all responsibility to him. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok with that all taken care of, you may leave." Faith walked over to where Richard was.

"You know you don't have to do this." Richard said holding onto her hands.

"I know but I want to. Come on lets go home."

"Home, that's a word I'll have to get used to." Richard smiled and left the court house with Faith.

After meeting with Michael Murdock, Richard's P.O., they drove to Faith's house. Luckily her parents weren't home so she had time to call them and let them know what was going on. Her mom didn't care, probably too drunk to even understand. Faith's dad on the other had hated the idea, but he said they would discuss it at home. Faith walked out to the pool and sat in a chair watching Richard doing laps. _God he's so different now. So much older and even cuter than I remember. Oh geez what am I thinking? Faith stop. This is Richard, childhood friend, ice cream stealer Richard, tree house Richard. I'm crushing on him._

"Having fun watching me?" Richard snapped Faith out of her thoughts. He got out of the pool and grabbed a towel that was hanging near by.

"Hmm? Oh I was just thinking that's all." She sat straighter in her chair while trying to not be noticed as she checked out his abs.

"Must have been something pretty good. I only called you name a few times." He sat down in a chair next to her and grinned at her, drying off his hair.

"Yea, it was something pretty good. Remember that tree house?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"What would you say if I told you that it's still up and it could hold our weight?"

"I'd say you're crazy."

"Come on." Faith stood up and extended her hand. He hesitantly took and she pulled him with her as she raced across the yard and into the little bit of woods behind her house. A few steps into the woods she stopped in front of an old tree. Richard looked up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Faith let go of his hand and stood in front of the ladder.

"I'm not going up there." He said. Faith started climbing.

"Awww. Your going to leave me all alone up here? You know its starting to get dark." By this time she had already gotten up there and lifted the trap door and climbed in.

"Faith come back down here." Faith didn't answer and he started getting a little worried. He climbed up the later and looked in. It was too dark to see anything.

"Faith?" He climbed the rest of the way in and saw her by the little window looking out to her house.

"I remember coming out here when my dad would be in one of his moods and you'd stay here all night with me. We'd just lie here on the wood with nothing but one blanket. You just hold me and tell me everything would be alright. You'd stay up until I fell asleep. Then I'd go home the next day and… I hated going home. I always dreaded it because I knew what was going to happen. How mad daddy would be and mom would just walk away knowing if she tried to stop him, he'd hit her too." Faith started crying and hid her face. Richard climbed closer to her and held on to her. Faith turned into his hug and buried her face into his bare chest letting her tears fall onto his cool skin.

"I know, I know. But you don't have to worry anymore because I wont let him hit you anymore."

**Okay that's it for this chapter, its getting late and I'm tired. I'll get another one up soon.**


	6. chpt 6: Meeting Brian

**Disclaimer: It's the same as always. I don't own any of these characters except Faith, Doc and Brian. Got it? By the way, sorry I haven't updated because the computer crashed and I didn't have any way to get any of my stories on here. With that said, enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Meeting Brian

Richard looked out the window of his bedroom and out across the yard. He was supposed to getting ready to go to a near by restaurant to finally meet the infamous Brian. It had been three weeks and somehow Brian was always too busy or not around. Faith had finally gotten a hold of him at his work and he agreed to meet Richard.

"Richard are you ready yet? You take longer than a girl." Faith called through the door. Richard got up and opened the bedroom door. Faith looked at him and saw his bare chest and that made her want to die on the spot.

"Yeah, I just have to get my shirt and then we'll head out." He left the door open and grabbed a button down shirt from the closet. Faith silently watched him button it up.

"You clean up well." She commented.

"As do you." Faith looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a long black skirt with a red ¾ sleeve shirt. She left her hair down in curls and put on very little make up.

"Thanks." Richard was used to seeing her in running pants, tank tops or pajama bottoms.

"Alrighty then let's get this show on the road." Richard said clapping his hands together.

They drove to a little restaurant a few miles away. Faith knew the old Italian woman who owned the store from when she worked there for a short time. She now worked at a bigger, busier restaurant in the city. The two sat down at a table near the back and talked while waiting for Brian to show up. An hour later Brian was still no show.

"He probably just forgot or got tied up at work." Richard tried to reassure Faith who had tears welling in her eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Faith paid the bill and said goodbye to the little old Italian woman and left. When outside Richard suggested going for a little walk before going home and Faith agreed. They walked down the street past the local theatre, past the only fast food restaurant until you came to the city, past the little shops. When they came to the last store which was a dating service some stuck up woman ran with people they slept with. Faith stopped in her tracks and looked in through the front window and saw Brian talking to one of the woman. He leaned in and kissed her and Faith's heart broke into a million pieces. Faith couldn't run, couldn't speak, nothing. She felt so numb that she didn't even feel the tears spilling down her cheeks in rivers. Richard stepped in front of her blocking her view.

"So that's Brian right?" He started walking toward the door of the agency but Faith grabbed his arm.

"Don't, I just want to go home." Just then Brian walked out and bumped right into Richard.

"Faith! What are you doing here?" He asked clearly surprised and worried.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She snapped.

"I uh am trying to hook up a friend so I came down to the agency to see what I could get."

"Exactly. To see what _you_ could get. I can't believe this. How could you?" She asked fighting back the tears that were threatening to come again.

"I don't know what you talking about Faith. I just told you why I'm here. Why don't you believe me?"

"Look we'll talk about this tomorrow. Until then." Faith started walking away but Richard stayed where he was.

"You are just an ass. I can't believe you'd even do that to someone like her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, everything. What more could you want?" He said straining to not hit him.

"What I want is someone that's not looking for a commitment. That's what she wants, then I don't want her."

"How could you do that to Faith."

"Sounds like someone has fallen in love with her." Richard just glared at him and stalked off in the direction Faith had gone. A few minutes later her got to the car and saw Faith sitting in the drivers seat, head on the steering wheel. Silently he slid in the passenger's seat and shut the door. Faith lifted her head up off the wheel.

"Where did you go?"

"I just wanted a word with him. Sorry it too so long."

"You didn't hit him did you?"

"No. Wish I did now though."

"It's not worth you getting in trouble again." Faith started the car and they drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got home she got out of the car and went straight to her room. Richard let her go, knowing she needed time and when she wanted someone to talk to, she'd come to him. Around dinner time Faith came out of the room and went down to the Billiard room. Richard followed and she continued walking down the hall to the saunas and showers. (If you didn't know, they have a mansion. Sorry if I didn't make it clear before. The house is just like the one in Valentine with David Boreanaz.) Faith soon walked out through a hidden door and into the backyard. Eventually they made it to the tree house and Faith climbed up. Richard waited a few minutes before climbing up. When he did he saw Faith huddled by the window like the first night he had been there.

"Faith?" Her head slowly came up and he could see that her face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying. He crawled toward her and just held her.


	7. chpt 7: Hold On To Me Tight Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone but Brian and Faith at the moment. I wish I owned that yummy Ryan Gosling…drools But for now I can settle with borrowing for stories.

**Chapter7: **Hold On To Me Tight Love

That night Richard had brought Faith back into the house and put her to bed. She slept all day into the next night. He'd check on her every two hours, sometimes even just sitting in a seat next to her bed. When she slept for over 14 hours he checked her bathroom and in the cabinet sure enough, he found a bottle of prescription sleeping pills. 'She must have taken a few to help her sleep.' He thought as he closed her down quietly behind him. He walked around the house not being able to sit still. Sighing, he finally returned to her room and sat down. Watching her sleep he thought 'Faith is more beautiful than I remember. Why didn't I feel this way before? I mean I grew up with her and only thought of her as my playmate, my best friend.' Yet again, not being able to sit still for long he got up. Just as he was about to walk through the door he heard his name being called. Turning around he was Faith sitting up a bit looking at him. He closed the door and walked over to her bed.

"Hey, sleep well?" He stood there with his hands in his pockets not sure of what to do.

"Yea. Richard? Thanks for taking care of me. I must look and sound horrible huh?" She laughed a little. Her brown auburn hair was limp and dirty, and he face was pale and sickly looking. Yet she was still beautiful to him. Her eyes were a deep green, blue color that reminded him of the ocean water they used to swim in and her face always had this teasing look to it.

"No you're still beautiful Faith." As soon as the words came out he blushed and turned away a little.

"Thank you." Faith whispered and laid down a little.

"Well…um I'm gonna go and uh…look for a job or something." He started walking towards the door when she stopped him again.

"Can you please stay. Just lay with me please?" Faith felt slightly embarrassed to ask. 'What am I doing? Ugh. Whatever, I need some sort of comfort and I don't care. It's just Richard. He's my best friend.'

"Sure." Richard walked back to the bed and Faith slid over. He laid down next to her and she leaned on him with her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating faster as he held her. 'Oh I hope she doesn't know what this is doing to me. Being this close is just giving me more ideas. Ugh Faith I love you.' Richard kissed the top of her head as she slowly fell into another deep sleep followed by Richard. Faith's mother and father came home not too long after and her mother opened the door a bit and peeked in.

"It's about time." She whispered.

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I guess you could say my muse had left me. I started a few other stories but none of them came out very well. Hopefully my muse stays with me on this one for a bit. I'm liking the outcome so far. Flames are welcome.


End file.
